Crimison Fox of the Hidden Leaves
by Splitheartwarrior
Summary: A single night changed naruto's life forever, yet he won't say what happened. Watch as he lives his life as both a student and an ANBU. I such at summeries... Strong!Smart!Bloodline! Naruto. Non-cannon. some bashing on team 7 except for Kakashi. I don't own Naruto.
1. How it all started

**Prologue**

Night had come for the village of Konahoa and for many it was peaceful. No one could have ever predicted that this very night would change one little boy's life forever. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, and he was only four years old.

The small blond boy was running as fast as he could, his heavily bruised body already struggling to keep up the pace. This was not the first time he'd had to run for his life, but something about tonight seemed even more sinister that usual. Tripping over an overturned garbage can Naruto let out a frightened yelp. "Finally got you cornered DEMON!" a burly drunkard sneered as he approached the small boy along with two other men. _I'm going to die…_ Grabbed by his tattered shirt Naruto was yanked into the air struggling feebly. The first man smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. "Well well well, the kid doesn't look half bad." The second man groaned, "What are you planning this time Kento? I thought we were gonna kill the brat." Kento just shook his head. "I've got a better idea boys," Kento laughed as he pinned the struggling child to the ground, "Why don't we see what it is like to fuck a fox!" It wasn't long after he'd spoken those words when agonized screams split the air.

-Mindscape-

Two large crimson eyes shot open. Peering through a large gate held shut by a seal paper the giant fox known as the Kyuubi searched for the source of the chilling sound. It wasn't long before he spotted Naruto. He was curled in a tight ball as blood-curdling screams ripped from him. His body was severely bruised and cut, blood pooling underneath him and spreading through the shallow water. This was bad. Slipping one of his tails through the bars the Kyuubi picked up the screaming child and cradled him close, using a small amount of chakra to stem the bleeding while slipping into the boy's memories to see what had happened.

Almost immediately after starting to look the Kyuubi recoiled in sheer horror. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as killer intent rolled off of him in almost tangible waves. The mere fact that the villagers beat him on a regular basis was infuriating enough as it was, but this was a whole new low. He wanted to kill them… no… torture them until they begged for death. Of course he wouldn't be able to do that though, not like this. Gazing down upon the unconscious child's tear-streaked face the Kyuubi whispered a silent promise, "**I will protect you**."

**000000000**

Something soft and warm was wrapped around him, soothing away the pain. Letting out a soft groan two deep blue eyes opened. Nine fiery-orange tails were wrapped around him, cradling him in a soft protective embrace. He felt safe. "**You are finally awake kit,**" a giant fox said in a low rumbling voice while shifting to look Naruto in the eyes. Nine tails, giant fox, it didn't take much for the five year old blond to figure it out, "Are you the Kyuubi?" A sad chuckle came from the fox, "**Yes kit, I am the Kyuubi. My name is Kurama.**" "I'm Naruto… Naruto Uzamaki."

Wincing In pain Naruto sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" "**In your mind.**" "Oh… does that mean…" Kurama nodded, "**I am sealed inside of you. I am sorry. It is my fault that the villagers hate you.**" Something about the way Kurama said that raised a small question in the boy's mind, "Kurama-sama… Why did you attack the village? You don't act like a demon." Naruto's words were touching to Kurama. The boy was so pure and smarter than he was given credit for. "**A genjutsu,**" he sighed, "**A man known as Madara Uchiha attacked the day you were born. He cast a powerful genjutsu on me that sent me into a rage which led to my attack. Your mother and father died trying to save the village by sealing me in you.**" _Sealing in me…?_ Naruto's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "My parents?! Who are they?" The boy was almost beside himself, almost forgetting how severely injured he was. "**Your parents were Kushina Uzamaki and the Yondaime Minato Namikaze.**"

**00000000000**

**Author's Note****:**

Yes I am a Naruto fan. To clear a few things up, Naruto is going to be strong and smart but not godlike. He will be joining the ANBU Black-ops and become very powerful. This is not likely to follow the cannon and it will not have a romance focus. There is going to be a time skip in the first chapter but unexplained details will be periodically revealed through flash-backs. No Kakashi bashing, but there will be a bit of Sakura and Sasuke Bashing.


	2. Youngest ANBU, and Genin pt 1

**Author's Note****:**

Wow! Reviews, favorites, and follows on the first day! Thank you so much!

S1: Is all good, but we should probably say something about the flames… Sides 4 and 5 are giving off some serious K.I.

Yes I am aware of that thank you. I will say this now, Flamers and haters will be ignored and their flames will be used for making s'mores. I gave ample warning, so it is not my fault that you read it. And there is a reason it is called FAN-fiction

S6: BTW, here's a quick guide on how to read this story:

"speech"

_Thought_

**Demon/bijuu/summons speak**

_**Demon/bijuu/summons thought**_

-Change of setting –

**00000** time skip** 00000**

**Chapter 1**

_Disgusting._ Two icy eyes peered out of the darkness. Another successful solo mission accomplished. With a flick of his wrist the young ANBU removed the blood from his katana. It had been a simple **A** rank mission: get in, kill all targets, and leave. In this case the target was a group of bandits who were known for rape and murder. Turning to leave he made one last surveying glance over the carnage filled warehouse. No survivors.

**Hey kit.** A deep voice rumbled from within the boy's mind.

_What is it Kurama?_ The young ANBU Naruto sighed inwardly. This happened after every solo mission that required killing.

**You need to take a break from these missions. **Naruto groaned, noticing the hint of concern in the fox's voice.

_I know I know… the genin exam is coming up so I can't exactly take any new missions for a while anyway. Happy? _A frustrated growl was his answer. It had been like this since he first became an ANBU. Kurama was very protective of him and equally worried, not to mention the entire kitsune clan whom he'd formed a summons contract with. They all seemed to consider him as one of their own and worried about how he was coping, which according to them he wasn't. The village of Konahoa came into view. Thank Kami the mission had only been an hour's journey away, cause he was exhausted. Slipping silently through the gates he headed straight for the Hokage's office.

The root of all evil was staring Sarutobi Hiruzen in the face, paperwork. It was never done, even with the use of kage bushins. A soft breeze alerted him of someone's presence. _Saved by the bell._ The young 4'11" ANBU Fox A.K.A Naruto Uzamaki stood before him. He wore a typical ANBU uniform with the addition of a crimson fox head embroidered into the back. His mask was that of a solid white fox with dark red streaks while a fiery katana with a black sheath adorned his waist. "I trust that the mission was successful" "Hai," Fox affirmed while handing the mission report to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed sadly after the young ANBU left. Naruto had changed dramatically seven years ago after an unusually brutal attack. By the time he'd been found the worst of his wounds had been healed, and he'd refused to say what happened. Then came the second shocker a year later…

**00000 Six Years Ago 00000**

A whole year had passed since that night and yet the culprits had yet to be found. Naruto – though still a seemingly active hyper child in the public eye – was actually becoming more withdrawn. He had created an emotional mask. This gave Hiruzen a massive headache and he swore he'd go bald from worrying about the young blond. ANBU shinobi Dog (Kakashi Hatake) appeared before him, "Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzamaki is at the receptionist desk asking to see you." _And is being denied entry_, they both thought in unison. Typical as usual, so he made a mental note to have a word with his receptionist, "Make sure he is let in." With a silent nod Dog vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Minutes later the door opened to reveal the small blond, who had recently turned six. "Naruto, what can I do for you today?" A dark look adorned the boy's face, worrying Hiruzen even more, "I need to talk to you, alone." Hearing the boy's uncharacteristically serious tone the Hokage silently motioned for his ANBU guards to leave, "Very well. What is it that you need to talk about? Naruto quickly created a series of hand signs, "Kitsune sound seal jutsu." A soft blue light enveloped the room before fading. _When did he learn to use jutsu?_ _Heck with that, when did he learn to use chakra?! _The Hokage was surprised even further when the boy bit his thumb and did a few more hand signs, "summoning jutsu." In a puff of smoke an Akita sized nine-tail fox appeared before them. "K-Kyuubi!"

**"Cool it Sandaime,"** Kurama growled in irritation at the Hokage's reaction, **"I'm no threat like this." **Before the Hokage could say anything Kurama turned to glare at Naruto, **"I thought you were going to talk to him ****BEFORE**** you summoned me." **

Naruto just shrugged, "This was faster."

_**Looks like Fukujima rubbed off on you a little**__**… that clever vixen.**_

Finally managing to collect his wits Sarutobi coughed to get their attention. "So, Naruto… you know about the Kyuubi" "And my parents," the blond added, "I've known for about a year now."

Kurama noticed the sudden change in the Hokage's expression, **"No one broke your law Sandaime, I told him." **He didn't relax much, but was relieved a little bit.

There was another matter on his mind though, "What is it you wanted to say Naruto?" He paused before adding, "…and Kyuubi, If at all possible I would like an explanation on what happened six years ago."

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes, **"Another time Sandaime."**

After receiving a nod of approval the two turned to Naruto. "Hokage-jiji, Kyuu-sama and the Kitsune Clan have been training me over the past year. I've come to ask to become an ANBU."

**00000 present time 00000**

Konahoa gained a powerful shinobi that day, one who soon became listed in the Bingo Books as the SS-Ranked shinobi Crimson Fox. Even so, Sarutobi still questioned the sanity of his choice to accept. He was just a boy after all.

**00000 Next morning 00000**

The Genin exam was today, but it was more than that for one usually hyper-active blond in a "kill me" orange jumpsuit.

_Hey Kurama… _

_**What is it kit? **_

_I'm finally dropping the idiot mask today. _

_**Really? You've finally gotten sick of acting like a brainless brat? **_

_Meh, it was fun for a while but it is just annoying now. It served its purpose anyway._

_**What about the pink-haired Banshee? Are you still going t- **_

_HELL NO! I'm not subjecting myself to that kind of torture any more. _

_**Pffft- Hahahaha! **_

_Glad you find that funny, got to go. _

_**Good luck kit. **_

Glancing down at his outfit Naruto made a mental note to burn the jumpsuit after graduation. He may like orange, but he preferred a much darker shade of it. Orange was actually his second favorite color next to crimson red.

Reaching the class room Naruto couldn't help but cringe at the loud argument ensuing inside. The two lead fan-girls Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were once again fighting, most likely over the emo-king Sasuke Uchiha. He honestly couldn't figure out what those two saw in that brooding self-righteous bastard. Using the premade chaos as a distraction Naruto walked to the back row and settled in unnoticed.

About five minutes later Iruka sensei and Mizuki walked in, "Teacher voice jutsu… SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Kai." The class was finally quiet. After taking attendance Iruka continued, "Now as you all know today is the Genin Exam. It is comprised of three parts: a written exam, taijutsu/throwing test, and Ninjutsu. Once Mizuki has finished passing out your tests you may begin." Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit pissed when he got his test. _Really Mizuki? A genjutsu? It's a pathetic attempt. _Barely audible Naruto dispelled it, "Kai." After that the quiz was ridiculously easy, causing him to surprise his teachers when he was the second to finish. Shikamaru Nara was first as expected. Mizuki was glaring daggers. It was a good 45 minutes before the test was over.

Next was part 1 of the Taijutsu test, sparring. One by one each student was called up to spar against Mizuki. The overall skill of the other students was rather depressing to Naruto, aside from the clan heirs. Sasuke finished his match with a smug grin aimed at the blond as he went to sit down, "beat that dobe." He just ignored him and headed to the ring. "I want a clean and fair fight. You win if you either land three solid hits or knock your opponent out of the ring, " Iruka explained, "and, Hajime!"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's note 2:**

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. Something… bad… happened and it is taking me a while to come to terms with it. I hope to resume posting more often but don't expect much right away.**


	3. Genin pt 3 and the scroll

"_And, Hajime!"_

**Chapter 2**

Neither opponent moved, watching the other warily. Mizuki's expression appeared serious but Naruto could clearly see the blatant hatred in his eyes. _He's not going to hold back is he? Just my luck… _A slight breeze blew through the field, giving the silent signal to fight. In a burst of speed Mizuki shot forward with a sharp upper-cut. It missed. Dodging smoothly around the punch Naruto used the blow's momentum to increase the force behind his kick. Saliva flew out of the white-haired man's mouth when the blow connected with his chest, his ribs screaming in protest as he was knocked back a few feet.

Kurama's voice cut into the boy's mind, **"Ease up a little there kit. You still have to keep at least half of your skills hidden or your identity as an ANBU might be revealed."**

With a small, almost invisible nod Naruto resumed his stance and waited for the teacher to regain his footing. The entire class was silent, even Iruka, all of whom were thinking in some way or form _"what the heck just happened?"_ Regaining his bearings a bit Mizuki snarled inwardly as he glared at Naruto. _Damned demon brat! I'll make you regret that!_ Once again shooting forward he let loose a flurry of attacks. Making sure to allow some of the blows to at least graze him Naruto weaved, dodged, and blocked while slowly being driven back. Thinking he'd won Mizuki put all his strength into a punch aimed at the blonde's temple. Naruto – seeing the opportunity – ducked down and kicked the taller man's feet out from under him, effectively sending him barreling out of the ring. "Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!"

The throwing test was uneventful since Naruto purposely missed two throws and the Ninjutsu was about the same, although the teachers had to pick their jaws up off the floor after seeing Naruto's Kage Bushin. He would have done it sealess and without saying it if it wasn't overkill.

Wearing his headband with a small amount of true pride the young Jinjuriki was walking home after having had a celebratory meal of miso ramen. Entering his empty apartment Naruto felt a slight chill. _Something's off… but what? _Sparing only a glance around his home he swiftly tore off his jumpsuit and changed into his ANBU gear. Mask in place he leapt out onto the rooftops. A lone shadowy figure could be seen darting towards the southern village gate. Following at a small distance Naruto slowly edged closer to the mystery person.

Stopping in a small clearing on one of the outermost training grounds the person was finally visible. Standing in a slight crouch, his eyes darting back and forth while the moonlight glinted off of his hair, stood his ex-sensei Mizuki, and he was holding the forbidden scroll. "Damned demon brat had to ruin my plans and pass… leaving no one to take the fall for me when I take this to Orochimaru," Mizuki grumbled in annoyance, too distracted to notice the young ANBU walking up behind him. "So you are heading to Orochimaru," an apathetic voice spoke, freezing the chunnin in his tracks. Turning slowly the man came face to face with one of Konahoa's most feared ninja, "C-Crimson Fox…"

Before the man could even blink Fox drew his katana and pressed the orange and red blade against his neck, "I, Konahoa ANBU Fox, under the orders of the Sandaime Hokage here bye charge you with treason. Your sentence is to be carried out on the spot." With a single swift movement Fox decapitated the traitor, flicked off the blood, and sheathed his sword. A single kage bushin poofed into existence next to him, "Bring the head to Inoichi in T.I. Headquarters and burn the body." Picking up the scroll He left the clone to its job and dashed to the Hokage's office.

Upon his arrival Naruto was greeted with a crowd of eyes staring at him. The entire office was filled with chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU, all preparing to leave in search of the thief at the Hokage's orders. "Konahoa ANBU Fox reporting in," He stated as he approached the Sandaime, the crowd of shinobi giving way to let him through, "I have apprehended and executed the traitor Mizuki and currently have a clone bringing the head to T.I. Headquarters. For security reasons I have sealed the Forbidden Scroll in this scroll." Taking the scroll from Fox Sarutobi nodded his thanks, "Good job Fox. You will receive your pay in your account. You are dismissed."

Having completed his mission Naruto Shushined to his apartment, his only destinations being the shower and his bed.

**00000000000000000**

**Author's note:**

I am very sorry about the shortness and promise to make the next chapter longer. I'll admit that there are a few aspects from the cannon storyline that I'll use but just barely. Most will stray from it. Not sure how long I'll make this story but it is nowhere near closed to done, I'm just debating creating a second Naruto based story when this one is done.


End file.
